Fire Punch
The Fire Punch is a cousin to the Dragon Ball weapon. When used, your worm ties a headband around its head and leaps straight up into the air, doing damage to whatever its fist encounters, as long as it is a worm (carving through terrain on the way). The terrain-carving feature can be useful in the escape of enclosure. It deals 30 points of damage, along with any fall damage the victim receives. Usage Stand close to an enemy worm, and then simply press the fire button to execute the attack. Tips & Tricks *Like with the Dragon Ball, this is a "safe" attack that will not harm your worm (although doing a Fire Punch when there's a Mine above you would certainly be unwise). *You can use Fire Punch to attack enemies above, or push them further into the water (use Prod if Fire Punch is limited, only if the enemy is near to the edge). *Use Fire Punch to bring your enemies into the firing range of Sentry Guns or make Mines explode. That way, you can deal higher damage without the worry of collateral damage. You can also launch Mines into the air using Fire Punch, but this is risky - you have to come close to them and they can go off when still close to you. *With back-flips, a well-timed Fire Punch can allow you to reach areas that would not be accessible otherwise. *In Worms 3D, if you are standing underneath land, then it is possible to make a hole until you get to the top of the land only '''if you have the indestructible terrain turned '''off. *In 3D Worms games such as Worms 4: Mayhem, punching an enemy while they are standing near a tall or short wall will allow you to punch them twice or more, resulting in the "Sun-Punch Combo". *This weapon deals full damage when used against a worm with Armour, but has reduced push. Trivia *The Fire Punch weapon is a reference to Ken's "Shoryuken" Dragon Punch in the Street Fighter games. It was originally named "Dragon Punch" in Total Wormage. *If you jump and use the Fire Punch, you will stop moving horizontally. This is useful if you have jumped too far or off a cliff, so it can stop you falling. However, this wastes a turn unless you hit someone. *In the 2nd and 3rd generation Worms games, the worm puts on a red headband when the Fire Punch is selected from the Weapons Panel. *In Worms 3D, you simply hit the enemy while using the fire punch, while in Worms 4: Mayhem you rise up into the air after punching another worm. *In Worms 3D, the icon in the weapons panel showed the red bandana but in Worms 4 Mayhem, it showed the prodding hand on fire. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Tier 1 weapons Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D